


The World We're Gonna Make

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James is an asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Spoiler: I'm not, extreme projection, my friend who proofed this asked if i was okay, my poor children, to the point its worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Alexander and Thomas have never gotten along. They had always claimed it was only just hatred, and everyone assed they were enemies in their past lives. Their friends however, knew better. More specifically, John Laurens and James Madison. They were some of the few who were able to gain memories of their past lives, and knew their previous hatred grew from something much more sentimental. What happens when Alexander's and Thomas' friends push for them to find out they're soulmates?





	1. Prolouge

**Soulmate** ;  _noun_  
A person ideally suited to another as a good friend or partner.

Soulmates can communicate by writing on their bodies. Said writing will appear on one's soulmate in the same place. Things like cuts and scars do not appear. Blood, ink, paint, or anything that can mark the body will appear.

Soulmates feel each other's pain, although not to the same extent. For example if one were to get shot, their soulmate would only feel a strong stinging. If one were to self harm, their soulmate would feel the pain from the cut, though much dulled.

You can't write full names or locations. Initials work. If one attempts to write a name or location, it will not appear on one's soulmate and will only sting until the mark fades in 1-3 hours.

**Reincarnation** ;  _noun_  
The rebirth of one's soul into a new body.

Everyone is reincarnated. Unless you have a new soul, you will have a previously existing soulmate. You have the same soulmate in each life. Very few people are born with memories of their past lives, and gain them as they age.

One will feel strong emotions to someone they had known in a past life. For example, a part lover they will feel attracted to moreso than anyone but one's soulmate. You stay the same gender throughout your lives. A past enemy you will feel hatred towards upon your first meeting. 


	2. One

**•Alexander's POV•**

Great. Late on the first day of senior year. I take a breath before walking into my first period class, hoping I have it with anyone I know. When I enter the room, the only person I recognise is Thomas Jefferson. Great.

The next thing I notice is that the only available seat is next to Jeffershit. That's fine. I'll live. I take my seat and pull my things out, doing my best to ignore him. My plan works for the most part, until the bell rings. I gather my stuff together, but as I walk out the door I hear Jefferson saying something behind me to someone.

"I still can't believe hamilslut somehow got into such an advanced class. Probably fucked Washington or something." Trying to ignore him I continued to walk, hoping to find one of my friends, preferably John. No such luck. Jefferson continues behind me.

There's no doubt he knows I can hear. I fucking hate when he does that. "At least he knows what he's good for. I mean he's just some weak immigrant. All he's good for is a good fuck." I feel the heat rising behind my eyelids.

I turn around, done with Jefferson's shit. Next to him is James Madison, looking bored, and Aaron Burr, looking neutral as always. "Why don't you shut the fuck up! You speak like you're not living off daddy's money." I exaggerate a pouty face. "I mean. Unlike you I can work hard enough to get somewhere on life. I'm not a trust fund baby."

That seems to get to him and I smile. My victory is short lived. "Hamilton, we all know you'd do anything for a pretty penny. It doesn't take much to get between your legs." Jefferson paused while my anger boiled.  _How dare he!_  "I'm sure Laurens would know. He probably pays you too. You're just a whore. Like your mother."

That was it. Fine. Talk shit about me. Don't bring John into it. Everyone knows we're just friends. I couldn't take it. He had also mentioned my mother. Before he could continue I ran into the nearest bathroom for a good cry.

It took some time but once I calmed down enough I grabbed my pen and decided to talk to my soulmate.  _T_. It's what I had always known him as. I grabbed my emrald green pen and scribbled something on my arm.

 _Hey_. I wrote with shaky hands and you could see something was up.

After a few moments his response in a sparkly magenta ink- he knew how much I hated the color but over the years it had become my only source of comfort.  _ **You feeling okay? You're writing looks kinda shaky.**_

 _Not really_. I wrote.  _Some asshole kept calling me a whore again. Brought my mother into it this time._

Another few moments before I got my response.  _ **Don't worry about him. He's not worth it.**  _I smiled a little.

_I know. I can't wait until I meet you in person. It's going to be amazing._

_**Yes it will.**_ After that there was no more speaking as he begun to draw stars. I smiled to myself. They reminded me of my home in the Caribbean.

 _Thank you._ Was the only other thing I wrote.


	3. Two

**•Alexander's POV•**   

It takes a while for me to calm down, and when I do I decide to just head home. I gather my things and sling my bag over my shoulder, walking out of the school. I take my time on the walk home, enjoying being outside and breathing the fresh air. It was nice. Calming.

But of course nothing good lasts long for me.

"Hamilslut! Didn't know you were one to skip class!" I hear Jefferson shout. Ignoring him, I pull my sleeve down- my arm ended up covered by the time my soulmate was done drawing the stars. I continue to walk, although I get about twenty feet before I feel someone grab my arm. "Don't ignore me. After all, I'd gladly pay to finally see you in your place."

No. Not doing this right now. "Let go of me..." I mumble, attempting to pull away from Jefferson to no avail. His grip on my arm tightens, and I start to struggle more. No. This isn't happening.

"Come on darlin'," He leans down so I can feel his breath on my neck. "I know you need the cash~" I tense up and continue my struggle to get away.

"Get off me, Jefferson." I feel the fear rising in my gut. I had always known Jefferson was a shitty person but would he actually do something like this? Would he actually stoop so low as to rape someone? I hoped he wasn't. Hoped he'd let me go and I could just go home.

"You're no fun." He mumbles. When I think he's going to pull away he connects his lips to my neck and bites down. I felt tears falling down my face, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "You're going to be my whore Hamilton," he mumbles against my skin before he finally pulls away from me and let go I set off running. I needed to get away.

I slammed the door shut behind me when I got to my apartment, not bothering to move and just sliding down on the door. Deciding it was finally safe, I let the tears pour. I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. It was so fucking close. What if he turned into Peter?

Not again. I can't let my mind go that way. That was years ago. That was before everyone got their money together to set me up with a life here in New York. That was before I knew what Peter was doing!

I shook my head. I can't think of all that. George is supposed to be stopping by soon anyways to drop off a check to help pay for rent. I smile at the thought. Everyone always assumed I was fucking him or something. It wasn't like that though. All he did was help me pay my rent, as I couldn't work full time to support myself yet. Almost. Just one more year. One year and I'd hopefully be in college studying law.

Taking another deep breath, I peel myself away from the door and get up to clean up. That was when I remembered what had happened with Jefferson. I rushing to my bathroom, gazing in the mirror. Fuck. Just where everyone could see, there was a purpling mark. There's no way that would help the rumors.

Deciding it would be safer to cover it up, I change into a shirt that just barely covers the mark. Nobody needed to know what happened anyways. There's a knock on the door and I take a deep breath before making a move to answer it. 


	4. Three

**•Alexander's POV•**

Two weeks later I walk into school hunched over my coffee. It's from this small bakery I pass on my way to school, and I love it. I keep my head down and walk to my first period class. The mark Jefferson had left on my neck had faded which was a relief. I entered the classroom and smiled when I saw John sitting on top of my desk, waiting for me.

I approach him, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Morning," I say, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Morning. Hey, have you heard about that back to school party someone's throwing?" I nod.

"Heard of it. Can't say I planned to go."

"You should! It'll be fun. Laf, Herc and I plan to go."

I mean. It would be fun to go to a party and forget about everything that's happened recently. "Alright. When's the party?

 **•John's POV•**   (omg new POV)

I knew it was a bad idea from the start. James tried to talk me out of it but in the end, agreed to at least keep an eye on Jefferson to be sure he didn't try anything. If the two idiots wouldn't see past their differing views they would be able to see just how similar they are.

James, like me, remembered our past lives. James remembered being there when Thomas found out he and Alexander were soulmates, and I remembered Alexander freaking out to me about it. In that lifetime, they had edited a version of Morse code to figure it out.

I laughed at the memory. Alexander had still thought highly of him for his work, and apparently, Thomas had freaked out as well, James had mentioned Thomas knew him from his work with Washington back then.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the feeling of someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned to see James, looking not only sick like always, but he looked worried. Nervous. "John, can you come with me for a sec? I need to tell you something." I nod and follow him to an empty classroom, hopping on one of the desks when we enter.

"So what is it?"

"I really don't think Alexander should go to that party. Thomas mentioned something to me earlier and I'm genuinely concerned about his safety." James spoke softly.

"I already told Alex, so it's too late to do anything. And I already told you it would be fine."

"That's not what I mean. I mean Thomas mentioned someone planning to do something that could potentially hurt Alexander. You know if it was anything more than a simple fight I wouldn't care, but the way Thomas phrased it was worrying."

"Oh. I guess we'll just have to keep a closer eye on him then, because he agreed to go. Did he mention who?"

I was growing concerned. If someone planned to do something to Alexander, that worried James, it was worth looking into. 

"James Reynolds."

_Shit._


	5. Four

**•Alexander's POV•**  

"Come on John, you're the one who convinced me to go and now you're telling me I shouldn't?"

"It's for your own safety! Please Alex."

"Nope. I'm actually looking forward to it. I'm going." 

I rolled my eyes and pulled my sweater over my head. It was oversized, but in that cute tumblr-aesthetic-y sort of way. "I'm not letting you out of my sight then."

"As long as I can still get blackout drunk all is well, my dearest Laurens." I smiled at the light blush that rose in his face.

"Fine. But don't get yourself hurt, okay?"

"Of course. Now come on! I need to go get wasted!"

Hours later and I had completed one of my goals. I was completely wasted. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I turn around I see James Reynolds, smiling down at me.

He slipped a drink into my hand, and when I took a sip it tasted off. Like there was something else in it. I brushed the thought away and took another sip, Reynolds wrapping an arm around me.

"Nooo, let me gooo." I rambled, too drunk to care.

"Just finish your drink and I'll make sure you feel good tonight little one." I did as he said, beginning to feel off. Like, more than just drunk off. My limbs were growing heavy and when I opened my mouth to say something, I noticed my tongue felt numb. Huh.

Reynolds picked me up bridal style and begun carrying me upstairs. As soon as I saw him enter a bedroom realization hit me. There was definitely something in that drink and oh god.

"No, no I don't want this!" I managed to half yell, my words slurring. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, then hands. Hands everywhere. They were taking off my shirt and I felt his mouth on my body. I attempted to struggle, but whatever was in my dring had weakened me to the point I couldn't move. All I could do was attempt to scream for help.

 **•Thomas' POV•**    

Everything tonight had been going well. That is, until I walked by one of my guest bedrooms, hearing someone sobbing and the barely audible "Stop, please."

Without hesitation, I opened the door, I saw Reynolds, pinning Hamilton down. Hamilton had tears streaming down his face and was completely naked. Reynolds was only wearing a shirt, and when he saw me he let go of the immigrant, who curled in on himself.

"Get the hell out of my house." Is all I can say, trying not to hit him. Sure, I didn't exactly like Hamilton, but he looked absolutely miserable and like an utter mess. Reynolds puts his clothes back on and goes to leave.

"Have fun with the little whore." I don't get a chance to react before he's gone. With a sigh, I go to the shaking boy, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. He tenses up, and wearily looks over to me.

I feel like shit when his eyes blow wide with fear upon seeing me. I had no idea why I had tried to force anything on him. But seeing him like this made me want to protect him. It was an odd feeling, especially to be having about Hamilton.

"Do you think you can stand long enough to shower?" I ask. He takes a moment before nodding. "Do you want me to get Laurens?" I had expected him to nod again, but he shakes his head and slowly sits up.

I watch him slowly struggle to stand, shaking on his legs for a few moments before sitting back down. I get up and make my way over to him, holding out my arm to help him walk. When Hamilton stands again he's leaning heavily on me.

Once I get Hamilton in the attached bathroom, I venture off to get water and something to eat for him, telling James to be sure everyone leaves. He luckily doesn't ask any questions so I head back to the bedroom Hamilton was in.

**•Alexander's POV•**

I was shaking in the shower, barely able to stand. Some of the affects had worn off, but I was still extremely weak. I scrubbed my body as much as I could, but no matter what I did I couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty. I barely noticed I was crying, slipping out of the shower and drying myself off as best I could, putting my boxers and sweater.

When I left the bathroom on shaky legs, Jefferson was just entering with two bottles of water and a box of crackers. I was confused as to why he was being so nice after what he had done, but I didn't question it. Anything was better then John finding out at this point.

"You need to drink some water and eat. You won't feel as sick in the morning." I nod and sit on the bed, flinching when I put my weight onto my ass, which was killing me at the moment.

He hands me a bottle of water and I drink it in gulps. He watches me practically the entire time, but it wasn't in a creepy way. When he as satisfied he stood up. "Get some rest. I'll make sure Laurens knows you're safe."

I nod and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out. 


	6. Five

**•Alexander's POV•**  

I wake up with a pounding in my head and close to no memory of what happened the night before. I had brief snippets of memory, mainly of me drinking. Something wasn't right though. I open my eyes to see I was laying in an unfamiliar room. I began to think about how I had gotten here when it all came flooding back.

_Reynolds picked me up bridal style and begun carrying me upstairs. As soon as I saw him enter a bedroom realization hit me. There was definitely something in that drink and oh god._

_"No, no I don't want this!" I managed to half yell, my words slurring. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, then hands. Hands everywhere. They were taking off my shirt and I felt his mouth on my body. I attempted to struggle, but whatever was in my dring had weakened me to the point I couldn't move._

I started to cry at the memory, doing my best to keep quiet as I still had no clue who's house I ended up at. I know it wasn't John or Herc's place, and Laf would have made sure I went home. I turn to see a bottle of water and a sticky note with some pills on top.

Picking up the note, I began to read,

_There are donuts on the counter downstairs. Make sure to drink the water and I figured you'd have a headache, so I also left some Advil. I had to leave to get some cleaning supplies so I'll be back by noon._

_~Thomas_

Oh god. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up whatever was in my stomach. It burned my throat and I was left dry heaving, but I don't remember anything after My mind went blank while Reynolds was... yeah.

He could have done the same thing, or had a hand in it. Probably felt bad about it. I leave the bathroom and look through the bedroom I was in until I find a pen.  _You up?_  I write.

It takes a few moments before I get a response.  ** _Yeah. What's up?_**

_I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't going to laugh at me. Something happened last night and I barely remember it._

_**What do you mean?** _

_I went to this party, and I just woke up in my enemy's house. The one who's always an asshole. I remember bits of last night, like this other guy who roofied me._

I didn't get a response after that. Just great. Now they probably think I'm some whore. I began to cry, curled up on the bed. I can't do this any longer...

**• Thomas' POV •**

I don't realize not responding was probably a bad idea until I get home, hearing faint sobs coming from upstairs. I couldn't believe it. It was only a hunch, but it's not every day something like that happens to someone. I make my way upstairs, entering the room Alexander was in. He doesn't notice me, and seeing him like this makes my heart lurch.

He doesn't notice me until I sit on the bed, and he starts to shake when he sees me. "Hey, please calm down. Breathe. I... Can you trust me for all of five seconds? If I'm wrong you can do whatever you want but I need to know."

it takes him a few moments, but when he calms down enough he nods. "Do you mind if I touch your arms?" He instantly shakes his head. "Okay. Can you roll up your sleeves then?" He bites his lip before doing so, and as soon as I see the writing on his arm I gasp. 

"W-What?" He asks, starting to shake again.

"Shh, nothing bad. I promise I just, I didn't think you..." I trailed off. I had no clue how to say anything. Sure, his opinions were shit and he probably hated me. But we had never really gotten to know each other.

I close my eyes and take a breath before rolling up my sleeves, the matching writing now visible. Before I can say anything, Alexander is getting up and pushing past me, running out of the room. I noticed him grab his phone, and as much as I wanted to chase him and apologize, it was probably better he had time to breathe.


	7. Six

**• Alexander's POV •**  
I texted John to come pick me up, realizing I was still only wearing my sweater and boxers when it was too late. Oh well. I sat on the curb, jumping up and getting into the car when John pulled up.

"You okay Alex?" He asked, reaching over and wiping off the tears I hadn't noticed were there. "What did he do to you?" I shook my head.

"N-nothing can you please just take me home?" He nodded and started driving, every time he went over a speed bump or a particularly rough patch of road I would flinch, pain shooting from my ass. John seemed to notice this and would drive slower over them.

"I swear, if he did anything to you Alex I'll hurt him."

"It wasn't him John. Jefferson didn't do anything. It was Reynolds..." John looked like he was about to explode. "I'll be fine! I just... freaked out." I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew it was true. The same person who had hurt me turned out to be the one helping me all along.

"Alexander, please be careful. What were you doing there this morning anyways?"

"I don't fully remember. I woke up there, but the last thing I fully remember from last night was Reynolds."

"Oh." I nodded and looked out the window, subconsciously running my hands over the writing on my arms. I looked down to see a few new sentences written.

**_I'm so sorry. I promise you I didn't try anything last night. All I did was make sure you bathed and drank some water. That sounds a lot worse then it was. I made sure you got in the shower. You know what? just text me. (***)***-****_ (A/N: Just imagine it was written like Nine, Four, Seven etc.)**

I look down at the phone number on my arm for a few moments before adding it into the contacts on my phone.

> ** Me:  **   
>  **There. Just leave me be for a bit.  
>  I need some time to think and breathe.**
> 
> **Jeffershit:  
>  Are you okay?**   
>  **Who picked you up?  
>  Or did you walk?**
> 
> ** Me: **   
>  **I'm fine. John picked me up.  
>  Please just let me be for a bit. I'll text you when I'm ready to talk.**
> 
> ** Jeffershit:   
>  **
> 
> **Of course.  
> ** **Sorry.**

"Who are you texting?" John glanced over at me before turning back to the road.

"Jefferson."

"Why, might I ask, are you texting with him?" He sounded kind of worried.

"Nothing bad! I just... He's... Accidentally this morning..." I couldn't seem to spit it out. I felt like John already knew though. I knew he had memory of his past lives. He had also said he knew me back then. He just wouldn't tell me anything more.

"Alex. Please tell me what it is."

"Shouldn't you already know! You're lucky enough to remember what it was like. All I'm stuck with it the knowledge of who I was, and even then it's only because of you!" I snapped. He always did this. Act like he didn't know. Especially about something like this! It never changes and he knows who we were in the past. He knew this whole time.

"Calm down! You know I can't talk it you about it unless you know."

"Who's stopping you! I don't think anyone or anything is going to stop you from saying it!" A shook with anger and hurt. I had no clue why, but somehting inside me just snapped. I was sick of him playing dumb. 

"Lexi, please calm down."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car!" He did so as soon as he got the chance and I got out.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He seemed genuinely concerned but I was done. We were close enough for me to walk back. I couldn't even seem to find any fucks to give that I was still not wearing any pants. I opted for ignoring him and walking off, in the direction of my apartment. I knew John was tailing me, but I didn't care. As soon as I walked in the door I broke down, thankful everyone else was out. I slid down the door, curling into a ball as I sobbed into my knees.

It was all too much at once. I couldn't do it. I started breathing heavily, shakes wracking through my body. I couldn't take it anymore.

 **• Thomas' POV •**    
 I was sweeping the floor when it happened. Out of the blue there was blood running down my arms. I knew it wasn't mine. There was no possibility of that.  _Shit._

Without another thought grabbed my phone and tried calling Alexander. No luck. The next person I tried calling was John, who told me to fuck off and wouldn't listen. Okay then. The final idea I had was to just show up at his apartment.

Which I did. I texted Lafayette, telling him it was urgent and he seemed to understand my concern because he texted me his address and told me he'd meet me there. I jumped in my car and drove over. It took about ten minutes to get there. When I finally arrived I knocked on the door. No response.

I tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. I pushed the door open and entered, looking around for him. I didn't find him anywhere, and the last place I hadn't checked was the bathroom, which had the door closed. I knocked on the door. "Alexander, are you okay?" No response. Shit.

I opened the door to see him laying on the ground, covered in his own blood and unconscious. I knelt down next to him and checked his pulse, which was worryingly faint. Before I could react any more I heard the front door open and footsteps. Moments later, Lafayette was standing in the doorway, already on the phone.

When the ambulance arrived, they carted him away, telling Lafayette and I the hospital they were bringing him to. There was no word on whether or not he'd survive.


	8. Seven

**• Alexander's  POV •  
** I woke up to an insistent beeping. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a blinding white light. Well fuck. I slowly sat up and looked around, spotting Jefferson sitting in a chair reading a book. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak.

It seemed to do the job though, because Jefferson looked up, his eyes widening upon seeing me. He set the book down and came over. "Water?" He asked. I nodded and he got me a cup. When he came back I sipped on it, watching texting someone. "Lafayette is coming with John and Hercules."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Don't let John in right now." I tried to calm myself down but didn't seem to succeed, as I had begun shaking again and my heart monitor started speeding up.

"Hey! Calm down, take deep breaths." Thomas hopped out of his seat and was standing there, looking hesitant on whether or not to help me. "I have no clue why, but I'll make sure Laf knows not to bring him inside." I nodded and closed my eyes, calming myself down. When I opened them, Thomas was sitting on the edge of the bad, looking at his phone.

"Why are you still here?" I asked. He looked up from his phone, turning it off.

"Why wouldn't I be? You left freaking out and less then an hour later my arms are covered in blood." Oh. I had almost forgotten about that.

"You know, it's all kind of ironic really. All these years we were really just talking smack about ourselves without even noticing it." I gave him a small smile.

"I guess it is. All the times you would freak out and I'd calm you down it was because I had been the one to cause that..." He trailed off at the end.

"Don't think about it like that. But... I am curious though. What all happened last night and who found me earlier? I know you said you didn't do anything, but I can only recall bits and pieces."

"Yesterday and the other day, You've been out for about a day."

"Oh. My questions still stand though. I barely remember anything."

"From what I know, Reynolds slipped something into your drink and... yeah. I hear you half yelling half slurring at him to stop and got him off of you. After that I got you in the shower and made you drink water, like I said. I had James take care of the party and made sure you were asleep before going back downstairs.

"As for who found you, after the blood started showing up and I texted Laf, who gave me your address and we met up there. We thought you were dead for a good minute there."

"Oh..."

"Hey, you're alright now, right?" I nodded. "Then everything is going to be okay." Before the conversation could continue, Lafayette and Hercules came running in. Lafayette pulled me into a bone-crushing hug while Hercules stood on the opposite side of my bed.

"Hey Laf..." I mumbled when he finally let go.

"Are you feeling alright  _mon petit lion_? Why don't you want John here? What did he do? Did he do this to you?" I shook my head.

"I'm. I'll be okay. He just pissed me off. Badly." Lafayette nodded and sat down next to me.

We ended up chatting for a while before visiting hours ended and everyone had to leave. Lafayette had luckily brought me my laptop, so instead of allowing myself to be drowned in the quiet, I began to play some music softly, and begun writing.

I wrote about everything. Trying to sort through my thoughts. Yes, Thomas may have hurt me but he had also been there to remind me it's going to be okay. I decided to make a pros and cons list.

When it was complete for the time being, there were quite a few more pros which made me frown, because as much as I wanted to continue hating him, he did seem like he genuinely wanted to try. Then I noticed something. When had Jefferson become Thomas?

On that note I let myself drift off to sleep. I'd figure it out in the morning.

**• John's POV •**  

 When Lafayette told me Alexander didn't want to see me I was ready to smack a bitch. So he was just fine with Jefferson in there with him, but his best friend? No.  Of course I knew it would happen eventually. They knew each other and it wasn't viewed as wrong for them to be together in this life. 

I had just hung onto the hope that the rivalry they had played up to protect themselves in their past lives would outweigh it. I had hung onto the hope Alexander would somehow remember. It was impossible, sure.

I just wanted him to myself and now Jefferson was in the picture again. James seemed ecstatic when he found out. He was glad Jefferson was happy. I couldn't be more pissed. So I decided to do the one thing I could to get Alexander back.

I  _had_  to get my Alexander back. And eliminating Jefferson from the equation seemed like the perfect way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN Shit is about to go dOWn


	9. Eight

**• Alexander's POV •**  
I woke up the next morning to the door of my room opening. I sat up and watched Thomas, Lafayette, and Hercules enter the room, Lafayette carrying a bag of something and Hercules holding coffees. I grinned and got up, stealing one of the coffees from him before retreating back to my bed, sticking my tongue out at him before taking a sip.

Everyone chuckled at my antics, and I couldn't help but smile. Sure, I was sitting in a hospital room after a close call with death, but it was going to be okay. Even Thomas was unintentionally helping. 

The day was spent relaxing, and at one point if I ended up cuddled up with Thomas, who was going to say anything? Around seven pm, there was a knock on the door and John came in. I froze and everyone in there gave him dirty looks. 

"Please, guys. Let me at least talk with him and apologize." Everyone gave each other looks. I was curious why he wouldn't just say it. "Alone." Oh. That made more sense. Everyone else stood up, Lafayette glancing at Thomas who hadn't moved an inch, save to tighten his grip on me since John came in. Lafayette and Hercules got up and left, leaving John, Thomas and I alone.

"What do you not understand about alone? Shoo, let me talk to my friend alone for five minutes." Thomas looked at me, only getting up when I nodded. He glanced one more time before leaving, John closing and, wait to lock the door behind him. "Five minutes before they figure it out, another five or ten before they get someone who can unlock it."

My eyes widened and I shuffled back, reaching for the remote that allowed me to call a nurse, but he took it before I could. "Don't worry Lexi. If you comply this will be so much nicer for the both of us. You know how much I love you." He put a finger under my chin, and I was rendered speechless. What would I say? What could I say?

"Aww, cat got your tongue? Good. One noise and I won't hesitate to hurt pretty boy out there." I watched him pull out a lighter and a pocket knife. My eyes widened and I shuffled away from him.

"J-John please..." He only shook his head and came over, shoving an end of the blanket in my mouth and grabbing one of my arms. When I tried to pull away I was met with a sharp slap. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt a searing pain in the arm he had grabbed. My scream was muffled by the blanket.

I watched him with tears falling down my face as he carved his first name and last initial into the skin, heating up the knife before every cut, resulting in very little blood. I was n too much shock to pull away or fight him. John, my best friend, and someone I had trusted with everything had just gone and done something like that to me.

I didn't notice he was leaving until he walked out the door when I broke down in full sobs. I heard the others rush back inside, and someone gasp.

"No! Let me go so I can go beat his ass!" I heard Lafayette shout.

"Laf, it's not going to do any good," Herc replied. I felt someone pull me into a hug. Not caring enough to see who it was, I gripped onto their shirt and sobbed. Eventually, the arguing quieted and all I heard was the occasional mumble of "You're okay now."

The voice had a thick southern drawl. That's when I noticed it was Thomas. I pulled away a little bit to look up at him, tears still staining my face. He lifted a hand to wipe them and I felt myself blush. Before really thinking about my actions, I pressed my lips against his. When I noticed what I was doing I started pulling away but was stopped when one of his hands came up to cup my face as he kissed back.

They say the first kiss between soulmates is always special. And as much as I'm still pissed for everything he had done to me, I couldn't forget everything he had done for me. Maybe there was a reason for all this. Maybe it would make sense eventually. When we pulled away my face was burning, and not wanting Thomas to see, I buried my face in his neck.

Sure, I had just been through hell and back. But it would get better. I knew it would. And hopefully, the letters on my arms would go away eventually.

It still shocked me that John would do something like that.

 **• John's POV •**    
 I grin as I walk out of the hospital. Alexander was mine. If marking him was what it took for people to see then that was what I had to do.

I was going to get Alexander to myself one way or another. The next step was to eliminate Jefferson from the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School is being a bitch already and I'm going to be getting a zero period :)


	10. Nine

• **Alexander's POV** •  
I was released from the hospital a week later. A nurse ended up having me file a police report for assault, something I was nervous about doing as it made it official but did anyways. Over the past week Thomas and I had gotten much closer, being comfortable around each other and spending much more time together.

I hadn't seen John since, but maybe that was for the better. I was returning to school the next day and was nervous about seeing him. Everyone acted like I didn't know, or that I was oblivious but I knew them. I knew they had worked it out so one of them would be with me at all times. Normally I'd find it intrusive and annoying, but I was genuinely glad for the protection they provided.

Thomas had agreed to let me stay at his place, since I didn't want to be at home alone. John knew where that was and with Thomas I'd be around not only him, but his family most of the time. From the hospital we drove straight to his house, stopping at Taco bell on the way and ordering half the menu.

I had never been really spoiled, or even been able to eat so much, but I also knew with how skinny I was getting nobody was going to let me eat jack shit like I had been. Ignoring the questions from his sister, we went straight to his room, curling up on his bed and shoving our faces with the food while watching Queer Eye.

Apparently I had fallen asleep, because at some point I was jerked awake by a small child jumping on me. I yelped, prepared to hit someone, when I noticed it was just Thomas' little sister, Mary, who was extremely hyper for whatever reason. I groaned, curling back up in a ball, trying to ignore her. She was having none of it and when she couldn't get me to budge she went over and jumped onto Thomas, who jerked awake.

Mary started giggling, apparently finding waking us up funny. I rolled my eyes and curled into Thomas' side, closing my eyes and relaxing a bit. I heard Thomas telling Mary to leave, that she shouldn't be in there, but she wasn't listening. He tried to get up, but me being the koala I am clutched onto him, whining like a kicked puppy.

He huffed, telling Mary to leave one last time, before he called their mother in. That seemed to shut her up, and I heard the door close. I opened my eyes again as Thomas wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close protectively. I smiled and leaned into him, enjoying the warmth and utter safety from being with my soulmate.

Someone who was actually going to protect me and keep me safe. I looked up, smiling at Thomas and enjoying the moment. I leaned up just enough to connect our lips, letting out a muffled yelp when he kissed back with much more force, easily moving so he was above me. This was fine, I was okay. He gently started running a hand along one of my sides, I was okay...

I freaked out when he gently pinned my hands above my head. He immediately let go, moving off of me. I felt bad for ruining the moment, but I couldn't do it. I thought I was going to be okay. I thought I could do it. Turns out I'm weak and can't even handle making out with someone I'm supposed to trust.

"Hey! It's alright. It's not your fault. I can't blame you after what happened last week. It's okay." Well fuck. I spoke aloud. I couldn't help it, I started crying, moving over to him and burying my face in his chest, quietly sobbing. I had thought I would be okay with it. I had thought I wouldn't have an issue with it.

God I was so pathetic.

Throughout my entire little breakdown, Thomas ran a soothing hand on my back, muttering things like "It's okay." and, "Don't worry." It took a while, but I eventually calmed down. We laid down in his bed, cuddling and enjoying the simplicity of each other's company. Even after I was calm I continued to clutch onto him, scared that he's disappear any moment.

I slowly nodded back off into sleep, the last thing on my mind how lucky I was.


End file.
